The Prophecy
by lilacelma
Summary: Frisks adventure is coming to a close, or so it appears with Asgore spared and their friends saved Frisk can finally rejoin the surface world with the new friends they've made. Until the barrier reappears, leaving Frisk alone inside the underground and everyone else locked outside. back after a YEAR!, i thought it was time to rewrite one of my old fanfics! i dont own the cover art
1. Chapter 1

The golden flowers, now stained with red from the long gruelling battle, covered the palace floor. Both opponents worn tired.

Frisk however, was still determined to go the route of mercy rather than murder, desperately tried to spare the king, to which was proven a difficult task as the king had taken it upon himself to destroy their chances of doing so. His spear which he possessed seemed to be dragging, his breath was becoming more laboured by the minute, his body seemed to be drained of all energy.

This however all seemed like a distant memory now to Frisk, to whom was recovering from the last battle she would ever have to face down here. Asriel was now at peace ,until he was to be turned back into the soulless being he previously was. The barrier was now broken and their friends freed.

Frisk watched as myriads of monsters, of various colours and species, slowly made their was out. All excited to be drowned into the morning sunlight of which they have been deprived of all these years. A warm paw touched their shoulder in a gentle embrace.

"Come my child, come to the others, we all want to thank you", Toriels soft voice comforted Frisks mind as they walked over to their friends.

All gathered in a circle were the only people she cherished most in this small world. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.

"FRISK, good job out there, even I the great Papyrus wouldn't have been able to something as amazing as that", the charismatic skeleton cheered as he ran up to hug them.

"You did a good job kid", Undyne said as she gave them a strong slap on the back.

"Th-thank you Frisk, you were amazing', Alphys smiled as she gently shook Frisks hand.

Their eyes diverted over to Sans, who seemed to be covered underneath his hood, hands confided in his pockets. He gave Frisk a smirk, to them it felt thankful.

The shadow of the king towered over Frisk his intimidating size would make anyone nervous, he simply smiled down at them and said in a gentle voice, "i cant apologise enough, young one please forgive me. You saved everyone down here, were all so thankful"

By this time, the crowd of monsters swarming to get out had disappeared, leaving only a few late ones to venture out.

"COME ON HUMAN!, LETS SEE THE OUTSIDE!",Papyrus shouted as he began to sprint to the exit, followed by Undyne.

The others all rushed forward, each one practically itching to experience the warmth of the suns rays, or the coolness of the breeze on their skin.

'Hey kiddo, i gotta talk to you for a second", Sans said, as his grabbed Frisks hand. To which Frisk tilted their head in wonder.

"you did a good job of freeing everyone, peacefully, everyone is happy kiddo", Sans grabs their hand in his and looks away, with a subtle smile plastered on his face. "Come on buddy, lets leave together".

Sans tightened his grip on Frisks hand as they got closer towards to exit. Laughter and joy of their friends could be heard outside.

Sans stepped through the now broken barrier first, a calming breeze hit Frisks face, as they breathed out to fully enrapt themselves in the freedom, as a warm tear made a river down their cheek.

Without warning, an electric like current threw Frisk back against the opposite wall of the cave. They let out a pain filled yell.

"Frisk!?", Sans yelled, rushing back toward to entrance to the underground. But alas, the skeleton was unable to break his was back in, the electric like current which had hit Frisk appeared to have no affect on Sans, but instead the skeleton was banning on what seemed like an invisible wall. "Frisk! Whats happening? I can't get to you!", Sans screamed.

Frisk was still disorientated from the sudden blast, that they couldn't quite focus on what was happening. Frisk heard the worried shouts, screams and bangs of their friends outside.

Was this is price to pay for their friends to be free? To be trapped in this cave for eternity. Frisk didn't know much, but what they did know was that the barrier was back, and this adventure wasn't over as soon as they would have liked.


	2. Chapter two: I promise you

The cool night air is what had awoken Frisk. The back of their head had a sharp pain pulsating through it from being crashed against the hard stone wall. Frisks ears sparked to attention as they overheard a quiet muttering from the outside. Familiar voices. Their friends.

Frisk walked over to the now sealed exit, where they could see, through the faint light of moon, their friends. All with looks of concern prominent on their faces.

"Frisk, my child", Toriel rushed over to the barrier and laid her and upon the it, "We don't know whats happening, my child, but we will get you out of here i _promise",_ her eyes looked glassy and red as she spoke.

The others gathered around her, each with the same look of sorrow and confusion. On sans, his sadness was the most obvious of all.

Asgore however had his head turned away, as if he couldn't look Frisk in the eye. Frisk raised their hand and pointed over to Asgore.

"Y-your majesty, Frisk wants you", Alphys stuttered as she tapped his arm.

Asgore slowly turned his head towards Frisk and smiled, but a smile soaked in prominent sadness.

"Asgore, what is wrong you haven't said anything, you know the most about this barrier", Toriel said, as she directed her gaze at him. "If you know something, anything about this barrier then please enlighten us", she was getting frustrated now, her voice was raising and eyes narrowed at her former husband.

Asgore sighed, "I know no much of this barrier, however I believe that i read something like this may happen, it is foretold within the prophecy"

"The prophecy?", "The one about the angel?", Sans questioned him, as he walked closer to the barrier. "Whats that got to do with Frisk?"

"The prophecy foretold of an angel who has seen the surface, who would come down and free the monsters trapped here", he continued as his eyes began to tear up, "And were all free aren't we?","Free because of Frisk", Asgores paw motioned to Frisk.

"Yea and?", Sans said eyes still locked on Frisk

"Well, theres a part of the prophecy which wasn't put into many books in the underground, in fact only the original book about the prophecy foretells this information, but it states how once everyone has been freed, in exchange for the monsters freedom the angel must give up their own freedom to be confined down here forever, or it must take away the monsters lives so that the angel can be free once again.", Asgores face turned serious, his eyes had lowed to the ground in sorrow.

"How can we know that Frisk is this angel?", Undyne chimes in.

"All the requirements have been filled have they not?", "They've seen the surface world, we're all free, they're trapped down here"

"Oh my child..", Toriel weeped at the mourning of her now encaged child.

"Don't worry human, the great papyrus will find a way to get you out of here", "I _promise_ ".

"Asgore, where is this 'original book', where the rest of the prophecy is kept?", Toriel wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she stood up to meet his eyes.

"Somewhere in the house, most likely the book case"

"My child, go there and find that book, it may hold some answers to how we can get you out of here", Her eyes were loving and looked hopeful.

"I _promise,_ you will be free my child"

Frisks eyes met Sans, they felt as ease suddenly, as he gave them a reassuring look and mouthed to them, _I promise._

Golden petals had covered the ground as a faint light gleamed through the windows, illuminating the room. As Frisk walked, the pain in the back of their head had turned into more of an itch, one they couldn't seem to satisfy.

 _They're all always making promises which they can't always keep, how annoying. We've both seen that happen first hand. Remember._

Frisk darted their head around, trying to locate the source of that voice.

 _Don't act like you don't know me, we've both been the executioner together, remember? Our previous attempt at escape, we should have stayed on that path, we would be under the moon and stars right now, instead of staring up to rocks. You remember, but I wonder if any of your 'friends' do too?_

Frisk simply nodded at the statement.

Frisk had gotten through the castle and had finally arrived into the Kings home.

Grey stone flooded Frisks vision as they entered. They ventured into the main room, where the overflow of books were kept. Frisks eyes scanned over the various spines of the books, all decorated in different colours, words, fonts and materials.

 _He still has those yellow flowers decorating the place, and all these books were all still around while i was still alive all those years ago?_

Frisk started to wonder over to the kings bedroom, thinking perhaps he would have is stored in there somewhere?

His bedroom had a consistent theme of white and grey, with the yellow flowers drawing the main attention in the room with their vibrant golden tones. The bed was large, covered in a silk overthrow. Grey walls adorned with framed family pictures and various children's drawings. Frisks eyes were drawn to the drawing of a Yellow flower in the middle of the empty page.

 _He still has that up._

Frisks hands traced the ornate wood carvings of the wooden desk in the corner. A shimmer of gold caught their eye, as they glided over to a rather large book in the far corner of the desk. The book was heavy in their arms when they picked it up. Its cover was decorated with the Delta rune, a symbol Frisk had seen repetitively throughout their adventure through the underground, and flowers hugged the border of the books cover.

Frisks heart stopped as they began to read the myriad of pages concealed inside the book. As tears fell to stain the paper.

 _What will it be then old friend? Will you be the victor, or become a martyr?_


	3. Chapter Three: The Angel

Frisk felt a warm tear fall down their cheek, marking the page they were rushed through their mind, as Frisk tried to process the fearful information they had just received. 'Why me?',Frisk thought. 'It can't be true. It can't. There must be a way for us all to be free?', the page was nearly coated in stains from the tears flowing from Frisks eyes.

 _You know, we could always reset? Continue on our old path, a path of victory and freedom. Let them know the true meaning of nihilism._

Frisk violently shook their head, indicating refusal. They read the lines of the book over again, to try and salvage some more information.

 **The prophecy of The Angel.**

 **When the Angel ,the one who has seen the surface world, appears the underground shall be empty. The Angel's will for monsters and their future is unknown, as the Angel will bring the monsters their gracious gift of freedom. This freedom however, will come at a high price for either is underground dwellers, or the esteemed glorious Angel. For the Angel to be freed, they must maliciously execute all life below the surface, and for the monsters to be free the Angel must generously give up their freedom and be locked underground for eternity. For this is the price of freedom.**

 **The Angel will either become the harbinger of death, or the giver of life. It is the Angel's decision which path they chose, and for the monsters to accept and respect the choice of the Angel, for the Angel is wiser than all.**

The same information, Frisk's eyes began to swell again. The next page was simply an illustration of a flower and nothing more.

Frisk's hand traced along the edge of the thick paper. This page was a lot thicker than the rest and felt a lot heavier. It's only when Frisk's tears dried up to the likeness of desert and their vision cleared, were they able to observe and scan the page. The corner of the page seemed to be upright, exposing another page, which appeared to have been loosely stuck onto the previous one. Frisk gently separated to two from each other, revealing an entire page of new, fresh information.

Frisks eyes scanned the writing, their heart ached again, this time with confusion and hope.

 **The Angel however, may have the appearance of a normal human from the surface, and may not even be aware of their power. For the Angel is the one who's eyes have seen and admired the stars in the sky, has had the moon's light shine on their face, experienced the surface world in its entirety. The Angel that falls from the heavens down to here, it is prophesied that more than one Angel can fall, it is also foretold that the souls of two Angels can occupy one body, and the Angel with two souls resinating inside of one, will either bring us complete freedom and ecstasy, or complete sorrow and damnation.**

 **The Angel may also choose neither of these paths to fulfil, for if the Angel has felt true anguish and despair, real happiness and joy, and overwhelming anger and rage, they can decide to take full pity onto the poor, squalor monsters of the underground and free the monsters and themselves if they use their full power and determination to break the barrier. This however, is foretold to be an extremely complicated and difficult task to accomplish and so when the Angel does arrive, this option will most likely be the least likely path the Angel will take.**

 _You don't honestly think it referring to us? Don't be an imbecile, trust me Frisk, we're no angels._

Frisk wasn't listening, she hoisted to book into their arms. It was heavy. Frisk stumbled as they attempted to carry it back to their friends on the outside world. Frisk wanted more answers. If this was about them, there could be the slightest glimmer of hope of salvation from their sinful past.


End file.
